Alrekr Ormrson
Alrekr Ormrson is a relic of Fremennik, being role-played by he whose username changes frequently, with the character being dominantly role-played as comic relief in other story scenarios. Traveler of realms, Alrekr Ormrson has walked the lands of Gielinor and beyond as he sets upon his many adventures with numerous friends and foes alike. keeper of ancient and often times uncomprehensible secrets from his mead influenced mind. Beyond Midgard.... "Keep strong my brothers! There is nothing that we have not faced from the sea that we can not overcome!" - Fremennik Navigator Unison, focus, courage, might, and strength as these Fremennik all with stories to tell work as one to navigate their ship across these treacherous waters of the north. Their vessel, a longboat small in comparison with the vast and seemingly endless ocean of their home, steadily keeping her alive as they navigate across these massive swells being hundred foot high. The blistering and deadly winds of winter send forth the numbing sting of near frozen rain across their bearded faces as they row to the beat of their ships drum. with the booming crack of thunder almost dampening such. All before lays near black with only the brief flicker of lightning, dancing freely amoung the clouded and grey sky, free from all. The life of a Fremennik, full of adventure with appreciation towards not only the world that lays before them, but for all realms and lands one would call home. Amoung one of the oarmen, be a rather large and strong Fremennik of many tales and stories of his own. Silent as he uses all that he can to contribute to one cause, there is only their vessel as they endure this storm............ History The history of Alrekr involved numerous locations and individuals in the realm of Gielinor as he seeked his kingdom or place to be. From annoying loud mouthed child to Chieftain of Gunnarsgrunn, Alrekr has seen and accomplished much on his travels. Youth Born of Ormr Orikson and Ingrid Thunderthighs in an outlining village near the glorious capital of Rellekka. Alrekr Ormrsson being younger sibling to Jarvald Ormrsson by eleven years and three months grew in tradition amoungst his fellow Fremennik to be. Weighing at ten pounds at birth being one of the largest infants recorded in their village of Kaldtheim and also boasting a thunderous cry that would greatly annoy most who encounter. The constant need of Alrekr drove his parents nearly insane as his thunderous cries of teet suckling would last long through the night. Even neighbours of their kin would demolish then restore their huts in a vacinity further from their own.As the years grew by, Alrekr thunder child began to grow, and grow he did. Strong, keen, dim-witted, agile, knowledgable, aggressive, and louder as he adventured forth into this world. As he Progressed in age Alrekr proved to become a nuisance towards the rest of the Fremennik villagers. Often times causing unnecessary and destructive situations within every day life, such as but not limited too, lighting the dingleberries of yaks on fire, throwing rocks at hornet nests, stealing hens, and accidently destroying the chicken coop on numerous occasions. However, the adventurous spirit of Alrekr the young could not be quelled by meer punishments such as hanging by your toes from a tree or being beaten with rock crabs. No Alrekr had much to prove in this realm and seeked to do so. By the time he reached the age of twelve his father and him journied to Rellekka so that he may take part in an age old tradition that be the passing of manhood, The Fremennik Trials. Participating with various others in this grand event, Alrekr would complete his trials with pride and honor for this is his first true test amoung the Fremennik. Prepared for such Alrekr proved to excel in each trial given before him earning the title and right to be called Fremennik. Life of Alrekr As the years passed by and Alrekr progressed in age and skill as a Fremennik warrior, a small spark began to grow within our hero. Having never left the province of Rellekka, slaying only the dreaded dagger-mouths and tending the his many hens. Alrekr the omnipotent grew a sense of wonderment towards the outside world and the tales and adventures that lay before him. Though he yearned for such excitement Alrekr was bound to his duties amongst his family whilst his older brother traveled the world. However, fate has often proved to reveal ones path with a cruel hand. During Alrekr's twentieth year, more and more disappearances began to take place within his small village of Kaldtheim along with numerous live stock found dead and decaying. The Fremennik warriors recognized the hollowed and mangled corpses of their livestock to victims of the dreaded daggermouth now residing upon their shores. Without hesitation Alrekr joined a hunting party along with their villages champion and Alrekr's hero Njall Thunderdome to search for the beasts nest. Enduring a few days of hiking and the scouting of numerous locations throughout their territory the eventu ally came across the resting place of these creatures. Gazing upon a sinister cavern the group wandered in. With but a small stream of light beaming from the top of the cavern, the hunting party stood weary amongst the cavern. Njall being of bravery and might stepped forward to lead his group, however without warning, without a sound but the tearing of flesh and cracking of bone his carcass would drop to the ground. Horrified the group stood shocked as their beloved champion lay in two upon the cavern floor as a massive dagannoth slowly emerges from the darkness. The dreadful hiss as it's pitch black eyes lock in on Alrekr and his kin,though their hero may have fallen they remained at their posts. Ready to stand their ground against the beast. Through heavy conflict and the loss of good men, Alrekr and his group managed to slay the daggermouth with another member Norvack Wolfsbane striking the final blow. They saw the rampage of the beast finished, setting a funeral pyre for each of the dead so that the Valkyrie may take them to the great long hall. Returning to their village was no joyous occasion before them lay their kin in battle with a rival clan. Seeing such the group rushed to do battle with their foes! With clash of sword and shield the warriors of Kaldtheim managed to drive off the attackers, but to great loss of Alrekr. His mother beaten, ravaged, and slain as his father kneels before her corpse bloodied and dying. The bearded and honorable Ormr looked upon his son with tired and saddened eyes. Both his mother and father were sent out to sea in unison as their vessel burns with enormous flames flickering and dancing in the night sky. Alrekr with nothing left, took off on his own journey a road leading him to greatness. Trivia: * Alrekr has had many Non-Canon plot lines such as but not limited to; Space Alrekr, Alrekr Claus, High God Alrekr, and Alrekr the Elf. *Alrekr is the first of three Beardlords living within the realm of Gielinor. *His name in old norse means, "all powerful/ruler of all(Alrekr) serpent/dragon(Ormr)" *Alrekr has twenty six wives. *His wives have wives! *He enjoys using chairs and tables as weaponry accompanied by cheap puns. Category:Fremennik Category:Humor Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Characters